hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible (album)
Invincible is the second studio album by former Hollywood Undead member Deuce. It has been in the works since late 2012, but due to legal issues the release date had been constantly pushed back. The album was released for free by Deuce on October 31, 2015 to accommodate the long hiatus he went on after his debut album. However, the album was taken down by his label. Deuce plans to officially release the album physically and digitally tentatively in November 2017. The official album will include more new tracks. Tracklisting These songs are confirmed to be on the official album: *''Bad Attitude'' *''Bleed'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Do You Think About Me'' *''Famous'' *''Here I Come'' *''Invincible'' *''It's Alright, It's Okay'' *''Look at Me Now'' *''Miracle'' *''My Buddy (Gimme That)'' *''Nightmare'' *''Pull Me Under'' *''Thank You'' Release To help build hype for the album, Deuce played the song Nightmare live at his March 28, 2014 concert in Moscow, and continued playing the song at future shows after realizing that many fans enjoyed it. *On May 5, 2015, Deuce released the first promotional single, Invincible, for free through social media. *On May 31, 2015, Deuce released the single, Just Pretend. The song features guest vocals from Gadjet. The song does not appear on the album and was only released to hype up Deuce's return from his hiatus. *On October 13, 2015, the second promotional single, Nightmare, was released. *On October 17, 2015, the first official single, Bad Attitude, was released. *On October 20, 2015, the second official single, It's Alright, It's Okay, was released. *On October 21, 2015, the official tracklisting of the album was released. *On October 24, 2015, the third official single, Famous, was released. This song also features guest vocals from Gadjet. *On October 27, 2015, the fourth official single, Miracle, was released. *On October 31, 2015, the fifth official single, Bleed, was released. *On October 31, 2015, Deuce released the album for free. *On November 4, 2015, the album was taken down by his label. *On December 11, 2015, it was announced that the album will be officially released in stores in mid-2016. *In December 2016, Gadjet on a live stream, confirmed the album will be released sometime in February or March of 2017. However, the album was not released then, and is yet to be released. *On September 3, 2017, Deuce announced his first single to be released in September 2017. The title of the new song is Here I Come. *On September 3, 2017, Deuce announced that he intends to release the album in November 2017, depending on how well Here I Come performs. Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums ;Additional artists *Gadjet - vocals Trivia *There has been many rumors/speculation going around about the "mystery" behind the album's long delay. Many fans can agree that Deuce's record label has something to do with the problem, while others think it may be Hollywood Undead's fault. **On May 7, 2015, Deuce posted a tweet telling Da Kurlzz that he and his "faggot ass friend George Ragan" are going to go to jail for extortion, adding "fuck you both" at the end. Shortly thereafter, Da Kurlzz posted a tweet saying "Did someone say something?..... Didn't think so. Back to it." After Da Kurlzz's tweet was uploaded, Deuce's song Invincible was taken down. Although, it was later put back up. **This incident is possibly spoken about in the song Bleed, where Deuce says "I bet that you're proud of pulling that song down." Category:Deuce Albums